


The Start Of Something New

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Architect!Fitz, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: And yet she doubted that Fitz was one of those people, he had not given her a bad impression and she hoped it would stay like that.She wasn't saying it because of his looks or because of the vibe he gave off, though she certainly appreciated both, or because he seemed like an easy person to talk to - those ten minutes at the beginning already enough to make them feel like friends, but because there was something about him that was reassuring and comforting.He was an interesting person, Jemma soon discovered, and the desire to know more of him and getting to know him better soon grew.Prompt: Fitz is an architect, Jemma is a biochemist who just came into an inheritance and wants to build a house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresalwaysaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/gifts).



> This is a gift for @theresalwaysaway, in the fitzsimmons secret santa on tumblr.
> 
> A huge thanks to cshalott for being an amazing beta reader for me.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

On the day Jemma Simmons had called the architect who would build her house, with the side lab attached to it, she couldn't imagine her life would change much and forever.

On the day she had met and befriended him, on the other hand, she had felt that something was in the air, that what was happening was the start of something new and unexpected. Jemma had thought it was about the excitement she was feeling at the thought of finally having her own house and her own lab next to that, but it wasn't - not completely.   
Something was changing, that much was tangible, but she didn't know what and found herself unable to fill in the details as to have a bigger picture.

"Miss Simmons, what exactly do you hope for this project?" Leo Fitz, the architect, asked her when he first visited the place she hoped to call home soon.

"Just Simmons, please." Jemma smiled, and started walking around the old house she had inherited by her great-grandmother; Fitz following her, paying attention to everything she was about to say. "I want a bigger place. You see, this place is a bit too small for being both a house and laboratory and the land attached to the house is big enough for you expanding the house - possibly towards the direction of the lake," she paused "you don't have to worry about the lab, not too much at least; I am sure I can help with everything that there is to know and everything that should be in it. As for the house in general, it's your pick, really. I'd like to have a room with a view to the lake, so I can watch the sunrise, but that is it."

"Okay, since I can call you Simmons, you can call me Fitz - please," he replied "Now regarding the plans for the house: the lake part is a bit hard, I would have to see up to where near the lake we can reach before taking any decisions, but I'm pretty sure that it's most likely viable. As for the lab, I doubt it will be a hard quest, especially with your help."

Fitz smiled at her, and then proceeded in drawing a quick and small sketch of the blueprint, and then left.

* * *

  
Left alone, Jemma started making plans for her lab; she knew exactly what she wanted, but part of her was a little scared that she would not be able to get it. In all honesty, the lab was the only reason she had decided to keep the house for it would allow her to work when she wanted even if that meant to stay up until three in the morning.

Having heard several friends and acquaintances complain about architects and constructors, she also wondered if Leopold Fitz had been a good choice, and would be able to do the work, follow her directions and advice her on what was best. Of one thing she was sure and that was not wanting to be one of those people whose architects abandoned the project midway through it leaving their clients with unfinished houses. And yet she doubted that Fitz was one of those people, he had not given her a bad impression and she hoped it would stay like that.

She wasn't saying it because of his looks or because of the vibe he gave off, though she certainly appreciated both, or because he seemed like an easy person to talk to - those ten minutes at the beginning already enough to make them feel like friends, but because there was something about him that was reassuring and comforting.

He was an interesting person, Jemma soon discovered, and the desire to know more of him and getting to know him better soon grew.

* * *

After a week, Jemma decided to call him in order to check on the project. She had sent him some e-mails regarding the house, but, despite his positive replies, she wanted to make sure, in person, that there had not been any misunderstandings and that they were on the same page when it came down on the project. And maybe, just maybe, she also wanted to see his face again.

"Hello, is this Leopold Fitz?" she asked on the phone "I'd like to speak to him."

"Yes, it's me. Uh, is this Ms. Simmons?" 

"Jemma, yes. I was wondering about the project, whether we could discuss the details in person. If you have finished with the general outline already, that is."

"Yes, I was just about to call you," Fitz laughed "Can we meet and discuss it? I need more help with the lab and, despite the e-mails, I'd like to have a little bit more of clarifications."

"Of course. Can it be at that small café in town, just near the library?"

"S-sure. We can meet there, let's say at three today?"

"Perfect, I'll meet you there."

* * *

  
When Jemma got to the café, her bag filled with sketches and notes to show Fitz, he was already there, sitting at one of the tables that faced the street, smiling at her as she entered.

"Hi! I, uhm, I've ordered some tea for us if that's alright. I didn't know which one so I took it black. I hope it's fine."

"It is, thank you," replied Jemma as she sat down, a waitress bringing the steaming cups of tea, "I have some material in my bag and- Oh dear, I hope I'm not oppressing you with all the emails and such; It's not my intention to -"

"No, no, don't apologize. I actually need your help and collaboration, for the lab especially. But first i wanted to let you know that the room facing the lake is definitely happening."

"Really? You can do that?" The excitement in Jemma's voice cause Fitz to smile brighter.

"Yes, it will take some time. Around seven weeks if everything proceeds on schedule, there's the main house to renovate and other things, but no useless delays."

With the sketches and notes in front of them, sipping from their cups every now and then, they discussed the project for Jemma's house, and, once they were done, they found themselves to do some small talk. People left and new costumers entered, the clock on the wall beating the time, and Jemma and Fitz found themselves more and more deep in conversation. 

Jemma almost wished it were a date for they were so similar in temperament and inclinations and the time spent together was a pleasure.

"How come that the tenth Doctor is your favorite?" Fitz asked, laughing "I prefer eleven."

"Eleven? I'd have thought you'd be more of a twelve guy."

"Because we are both Scottish?" he asked and Jemma shook her head.

"A lot more reasons, really."

Time flew, minutes becoming hours without them even realizing it, and they found themselves forced to part ways. As they looked at each other, faces close, Jemma found herself hoping for Fitz to kiss her, especially when he leaned forwards, close enough for her to hear his breathing, but Fitz went for a hug instead.

Maybe it was all one sided, but Jemma found herself unable to stop thinking about them as something more than just architect and client.

* * *

However, for the next couple of weeks, nothing happened between them; no deep conversations about anything, no casual talk about nothing and everything which made Jemma suspect that he was doing his best to avoid her, despite the knowledge that he was probably too busy with work to have time to talk to her.  
  
A few weeks later, when she was almost truly convinced that what she felt was nothing but her imagination, that he didn't think of her like that, Fitz surprised her. There was something in his behaviour when they were together - standing a little closer than it was necessary, smiling too brightly at her - that was different, coming to surface the closer they got to the deadline.  
  
So Jemma decided that should he not ask her out by the end of their collaboration, she would; maybe it was all to come to nothing because things had staid the same as always, that there wasn't actually something there that wasn't before, everything a product of her imagination and wishful thinking, but she had to ask and kill the curiosity.  
  
When the time came for her room to be renovated, Fitz advised her to book an hotel room for the days that followed so as to avoid the dust and the noise, and Jemma accepted his suggestion, gladly, not knowing that access would be forbidden.  
  
"But it's my house." she told Fitz. "Shouldn't I be inside and checking the progress? How about I go in a hotel for one night?"  
  
"No," Fitz told her, smirking "Do you trust me?"  
  
"I do," she replied truthfully, "But can I at least get photos?"  
  
"It's only three days and a surprise, I promise I'm not changing the plan. You'll be fine."

* * *

She truly was fine. The next couple of days, Fitz checked on her; He didn't show her any photos but he did share some details - her favorite being the ones about her room, the word lake coming up several times, enough for her to guess that she would have the view in the end and be able to watch the sunrise.   
  
During the course of weeks Fitz had worked for her, they had become friends and gotten close which meant that by the day her house was finished, Jemma was both curious and anxious. On one side she was happy that her house was finally finished, on the other she was afraid that that would be it - no more Fitz, no more conversations and laughter, no more time spent together.   
  
As they walked around, Jemma tried to find the right words to ask him out but, when they reached the lake, Fitz spoke first. "Do you, uh, want to go to that little coffee shop with me?" He asked, nervously. "Not to talk about the house but- as a date?"

Before he even finished his sentence, a smile crept up on Jemma's face, overwhelming happiness rising inside her, and she nodded, kissing his cheek, saying the words I'd love to against his skin before hugging him. "Thank you, for your work on the house and the lab," Jemma told him later on, after a date that hopefully would be one of many.

"You're welcome, but I was just doing my job," he replied, "and now that it's done... I'd like to see you again, Jemma, go on another date if you've enjoyed yourself as much as I did. I, uhm, I like you."  
  
"I like you too."

Jemma smiles and leaned closer, her lips slowly touching his as his hands moved around her waist. When they parted, Jemma looked at him and said "I was about to ask you out again, just now. We could have dinner at mine, you do know where I live, watch the sunset together and who knows, maybe even the sunrise."


End file.
